Sakit atau Modus
by Nona Hitam Manis
Summary: kondo dan seluruh shinsengumi meminta pertolongan pada kagura! pertolongan apakah itu? dan berhasilkah kagura menyelesaikan tugas itu? M for safe
"China - san tolong datang ke shinsengumi!" kondo dan anggota shinsengumi lainnya bersimpuh di hadapan kagura.

"kenapa?" tanya kagura

"okita - san sedang sakit, tolong rawatlah dia." jawab yamazaki

"kenapa nggak orang lain aja?" tanya kagura (lagi)

"karena okita - san menyukaimu, china - san" kata yamazaki, mendengar jawaban si anpan lover membuat wajah kagura memerah.

"kami mohon china - san! tolong sembuhkan sougo kami!" mohon kondo

"baiklah." kagura pasrah

"yes!" seru anggota shinsengumi.

kagura dikawal oleh seluruh anngota shinsengumi, membuat orang bertanya - tanya "sepertinya putri sedang lewat" bisik warga edo dikarenakan kagura yang dikawal oleh seluruh anggota shinsengumi.

sesampainya di markas shinsengumi...

"china - san aku akan mengantarmu, lewat sini." yamazaki mengantar kagura menuju kamar sougo dan menutup pintu.

'suasana di sini mencekam banget! kayak di film horor aja.' pikir kagura, ia lalu masuk ke kamar si pangeran sadis itu.

"sadis?" kata kagura sambil menyusuri kamar tersebut

"china?" kagura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat sougo begitu dekat dengannya

"SETAN!" jerit kagura sembari membanting sougo ke depan

"china tega banget sih kamu ngebating aku!"

"salah sendiri! kenapa dekat - dekat!"

"..."

"ayo kubantu kau untuk tidur!" kagura membantu sougo berdiri dan memapahnya ke futon.

"china, ambilkan aku minuman." perintah sougo. biasanya kagura akan marah jika di perintah begitu saja, tapi kali ini dia menuruti perintah si master sadist tersebut.

"ini" kagura memberikan gelas berisi air kepada sougo,yang langsung menyambar gelas tersebut dan meminumnya. "minum pelan - pelan woy!" tegur kagura.

"china aku kedinginan, hangatkan aku."

"gimana caranya?" kagura kebingungan

"pergilah ke lemariku, di situ ada kotak bawa ke sini" kagura membawa kotak tersebut. setelah dibuka ternyata isi kotak itu adalah...

"cambuk!" seru kagura

"china ayo main SM..." ajak sougo yang menyeringai sadis

"no!" jerit sang calon is-maksudnya korban.

di luar kamar sougo...

"sadis sakit!

"aku 'kan sadis, china"

"aaaa"

"tenaglah sedikit china!"

"sadis bego!"

anggota shinsengumi ternyata sedari tadi mencuri dengar suara sougo dan kagura yang sedang SM seketika blush.

"china - san pasti sangat kesakitan sekarang" gumam kondo

"kondo - san itu adalah gadis yorozuya itu..."kata hijikata yang shock berat

"benar" jawab kondo polos

"cetarrrr" suara cambuk seketika membuat seluruh anggota shinsengumi pucat pasi.

"sadis bego!" jerit kagura

"namanya juga sadis." jawab sougo

"sadis ada darah!"

"itu artinya kau akan hamil china."

"NO!" sekarang giliran hijikata yang menjerit, "kalau terus begini gadis china itu akan hamil dan-"

"kagura - chan" suara gintoki mengintrupsi omongan (baca:bacotan) hijikata

"gin - san" shinpachi menyusul sang bos

"woy gorilla lepas, pecinta makanan anjing apakah kalian melihat kagura?" tanya gintoki

"sadis!" suara kagura membuat gintoki dan shinpachi langsung memucat

"gorlilla, mayora ini semua salah kalian! kalau kagura hamil kalian semua akan bertanggung jawab!"

pintu kamar sougo terbuka, kagura keluar dengan pincang -pincang , "gin - chan, shinpachi si sadis menghamiliku!" kagura menunjuk wajah sougo yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan jari tengahnya.

"souichirou - kun kalau kagura hamil kau harus bertanggung jawab!" seru gintoki

"sougo desu, tenang saja danna. tadi aku dan china baru saja menandatanganni surat nikah kami." sontak semua orang (kecuali kagura dan sougo) menganga lebar.

"s-selamat k-kalau b-begitu" ucapa shinpachi tergagap - gagap

"shinpachi ayo temani aku menulis surat pada si botak."

"tenang saja danna, aku sudah meminta restu pada ayahnya china. sekarang bisakah kalian semua pergi dari sini? aku dan china masih punya urusan yang belum terselsaikan." kata sougo dengan nada mengamcam, semua orang langsung lari terbirit - birit.

"ayo china kita lanjutin yang tadi."

"aku nggak mau SM."

"pernahkan aku mendengarkanmu china?"

selesai

Dear Pembaca (bagi yang membaca),

Terima Kasih karena telah membaca fanfic abal - abal ini, saya sendiri sebenarnya ragu untuk mempublikasikan fanfic ini atau tidak, tapi pada akhirnya saya memilih untuk mempublikasikannya juga. by the way, fanfic ini sudah pernah author pajang di wattpad.

may you have a nice day,

nona hitam manis


End file.
